Mithurin Black (Timeline B)
Darth Acheron was the first in the Black legacy, and widely considered insane. He met his end transferring his own power into his sons-Arkus and Zekkus Black. He was revived during the Fourth Sith War, and was a leader of the sith alongside Wirlokk. He was born with the name Mithurin, but no longer speaks of his former identity. He was supposedly brought to a permanent end with Zekkus' death, but the Fourth Sith War brought him to life once more. His title, Acheron, means "stream of death". Background Not much is known about Acheron's past, or how he gained his powers. This was to be revealed in a prequel to the entire RPG series, Dark Origins; however, Dark Origins was put on indefinite hold, and with Acheron's roleplayer no longer a member of the group, it is rather doubtful it will ever occur. Involvement Lord Acheron, as he called himself, was a powerhungry man who was pure evil. Again, most of his history has been burned or destroyed, and few dare to speak the name of this ancient evil-the few who even remember him, that is. In the Fourth Sith War, however, when Koron Black, who had been working with Reminda Blackleith to try and bring light to the Black name, was possessed by Acheron. Acheron's partner, the second Soulforged, Feanor, had constantly been failing to bring Darth Morgoth to an end, and Acheron killed him with ease, absorbing his power. With the aid of Wirlokk, Acheron was completely revived, and Koron turned into a monster. Soon, however, Wirlokk was defeated and Darth Morgoth vanished without warning. Thus, Acheron went into hiding, without any allies but his remaining Dark Jedi elite. He had finally decided that one such Dark Jedi was worthy of being his apprentice, and tested him. The test? Kill the courageous leader of the republic, Admiral Phalanx. The Dark Jedi, codenamed "Q", was going to need to sneak into the RSS Defiant, the Republic's flagship, and kill one of the most famous leaders in history. He succeeded in getting aboard the Defiant by getting a small stealth fighter and then cloaking himself in the force. He went through the long corridors of the Defiant, unnoticed by the clones and crewman who were going about their daily lives. As he reached the bridge, however, the Admiral sent the ship onto full alert. He had noticed that the cargo ship that was being unloaded in the cargo bay-the place Q had landed-weighed more than normal, and it had been half unloaded already. Quickly, he realized what was going on and the bridge was on watch for the tiniest little thing to go wrong. Q took a deep breath, and opened the door, still invisible. As soon as he got in, all eyes in the bridge turned to the door, and seconds later, Q himself, as he uncloaked. Just as soon as the Republic's forces could take aim, Q struck. He used lightning to override a terminal, killing three. Then, Q bashed Commanders Dak and Bly's heads together, effectively knocking them unconscious for the battle. Q knocked out the rest of the crew in the bridge, jamming the door with debris from the terminals and other things. Q said a few words and then attacked the Admiral, who quickly proved to be more than a match for Q. The Dark Jedi wouldn't give up, of course. He began throwing debris at the Admiral, making it pile up on him until he was buried. He then quickly removed some of the debris, to be able to slice off a limb. However, Q learned that the debris had taken out one of the suit's vital systems, making it impossible for the Admiral to move. Q laughed triumphantly, and threw various lightning blasts at the shieldless Phalanx. Soon, somehow (I can't actually remember how, probably a backup system), the suit's systems kicked back on. The suit-powered Admiral ran off, followed by the force-powered Dark Jedi. Q was lured to the Admiral's shuttle, where he saw someone, from Q's point of view, the Admiral, running into the helm. As the Dark Jedi dashed to follow, he was shot twice through the head by a clone, who was there waiting for him. Q died at the point, unable to survive, and died with a smirk, overhearing that the Admiral's life support in his suit had been destroyed completely. Shade With the Admiral's death, Acheron realized that his forces were spread thin. He gathered his elite and prepared to rise up again, only to be interrupted by a rebellion-several of his sith had begun to think that the man was insane, and quickly, Acheron quashed the rebellion by killing each and every one of them. Quickly, he began thinking of a way to retrieve the Ravager, which had been stuck in the ground for approximately 4000 years. He quickly got used to his new powers as a shapeshifter that he acquired when he absorbed Feanor, turning into a Twi'lek. He devised a plan, and a persona. In fact, the persona was actually based on the famous assassin, Morvir. He went about gathering a party, composed of Cieth, a Ryn, Korr Thornton, famous bounty hunter, Zyka Solo, sith-apprentice-turned-bounty-hunter, and her droid, Wilson. During the group's journeys, Acheron revealed his identity to Zyka in the cargo room of the ship, offering her apprenticeship. She declined, and the sith lord quickly defeated her in battle. He attempted to defer any rumors about what went on in the back room by explaining to the rest of the group that they were playing "extreme chess." They continued on their journey, and after a few comedic misadventures, they arrived at the ruins of the once-grand ship on Dantooine, turning it into the republic. Things did not go as planned-Acheron contacted the Republic, but they contacted the Jedi. Still, the sith lord liked the turnout, happy about a chance to kill more of the Order. He was paid roughly a million credits, giving Zyka and the Ryn each 20000 and the bounty hunter (who failed to make the actual trip, and simply piloted) 901 credits. He would keep the rest for funding. The bounty hunter left the rest of the group, and the others (along with a malfunctioning wilson) went over to a civilian outpost to find a hotel. That night, Zyka was forced to pledge allegiance to Acheron, a choice she made when he threatened to kill the entire group, along with her. They went through some training, and then four weeks passed by quietly. On the holo-news, Acheron learned of the Ravager's completion, smirking to himself. He told Cieth to look after the droid, as he was going "hiking" with Zyka, and the two went off to the Black Unicorn (Acheron's ship). They set off for a station above Coruscant where the Ravager was being held for investigation. Some hangar guards were murdered, and using his shapeshifting power, the Dark Lord got himself safely to the command deck, avoiding detection. There, he and his apprentice took down the guards and jedi, entering the Ravager, where a climactic battle would take place. A Chiss jedi stood, along with his twi'lek apprentice. Then, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order himself, Tyvin Rogurth, engaged Acheron in combat. The apprentice was fried effortlessly by Acheron, while Zyka killed the Chiss jedi while he was distracted. Tyvin, realizing he was outnumbered, vanished-but not before leaving behind a portal, one of his signature powers. Acheron then turned to Zyka, and presented her with a permanent choice... His new apprentice chose to follow him again, only in her mind deciding to wait until the moment was right to stab her master in the back. Zyka was soon abducted by a mysterious ally to Acheron, coming back to the Ravager (at last being free) when the Battle of Mygeeto began, with the help of Wilson. Death The death of Lord Acheron Black came in 4,130 ABY at the hands of a Chiss commander named Tsvor. Originally the leader of a large pirate conglomerate, Tsvor was also the descendant of the great Grand Admiral Thrawn, and thus heir to the throne of the Empire of the Hand, which had laid dormant for four millenia, building up its strength, while the rest of the galaxy fought. Combining the fleets of the pirates and the Empire, Tsvor overcame the defenses at Csilla and took control of the Chiss military as well, absorbing and joining the three factions into the United Chiss Empire. Prior to this, however, Tsvor had contacted Acheron. Acheron was convinced as to Tsvor's powerful commmand, and gave him the location of a planet named Freedom, where, several years before, Acheron had defeated an economist named Swayvil. Tsvor travelled there for reasons unknown to Acheron, but were later revealed to be the collection of a fragment of Swayvil's condensed matter strings, exotic crystals that were able to warp gravity. From a shard of these, Tsvor constructed a lightsaber that projected a gravitic blade, and was capable of containing a being's force presence. Tsvor also broke into a vault on the Lost World of Lehon where, four millenia ago at the close of Shadows of the Force, the Rakatan Overlord Riian had hidden a few Froce/Antiforce artifacts. Tsvor managed to steal a ring, one of the Remnants of Maitzar, that would prove effective in anulling Acheron's Antiforce powers. The UCE and the 4th Republic staged a massive coordinated attack against the Shade Imperium's fleet over Mygeeto. The Mygeetian ground defences were engaged by a Chiss capital warcruiser, and were prevented from interfering with the space battle. During the space fight, Tsvor's amorphous flagship, the Zephyr, managed to paralyze the Ravager and hold it in place while Tsvor and a Chiss commando team slipped aboard. While the commandos created general mayhem, Tsvor made his way to the bridge, where he confronted Acheron. While they were speaking, a Republic team, including General Dak, Commanders Bly and Niso, Gamma, Athena, and Argus, also made it into the Ravager's bridge. Tsvor and Acheron fought a duel, but even without his Antiforce powers, Acheron proved an even match for Tsvor. After a particularly strenuous bout, when they broke apart and circled each other warily, Tsvor realized that he could not win - Acheron's master of the saber was so great that ultimately he would win just by wearing Tsvor down. Tsvor decided he was dead anyway, and so did the thing that no swordsman could ever expect. The Chiss charged Acheron straight on, impaling himself on Acheron's blade, simultaneously killing himself and preventing Acheron from swinging the saber fast enough to block Tsvor's final blow, which pierced the Dark Lord through his torso. As Tsvor's corpse crumpled to the ground, his gravitic blade sheared Acheron's soul from his body and locked it deep within the gravitic matrix of the crystal, both killing him and preventing him from being resurrected again. Quotes "The river of death shall flow..." "I shall not rest until death flows into this world like a stream!" "I'm going on a day trip to a majestic majesty...uh...magic...mountain. With Zyka." See also Zekkus Black Eras Category:Characters Category:Timeline B Category:Out-of-date Article Category:Shade Imperium